


Shadow Play

by clumsycopy



Category: Girls (TV), Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: Your boyfriend Adam invites you to a preview of his new monologue. There’s just you, him and the director. The night takes a different turn when Adam convinces you to fuck on stage, as a way to piss off his boss.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me you love my fucking cock,” Adam growls, coiling his hand in your hair.

“I do, I love it, Adam! Shit shit  _ shit _ ,” you gasp and your arms collapse. You sink on the soft sheets, enjoying the silk rubbing on your skin.

He presses your head harder, pinning you to the mattress. “I know you love it.  _ Greedy _ , filthy, girl you can’t. Get. Enough.” He punctuates each word with a thrust, squeezing your body under his.

“You’re right, I can’t. I’m so close,  _ Sackler _ . Don’t you dare stop,” you moan, drooling on the expensive bedding.

“I’m not fucking stopping until I’m done. You’re gripping me so  _ hard _ , you wanna snap your boyfriend’s dick, yeah? I bet  _ you do _ . Bet you want another cock stuffed up your hungry ass. Maybe two guys are enough to tire you out.” He pants, hands snapping to crush your shoulders, fingers digging into your flesh.

You clench hard at his words, legs shuddering at the thought of someone else pounding into you.

“Fuckin’ knew it.  _ God _ , your starving cunt almost chewed my cock off. I wish I were two so I could spit roast you,  _ sweetheart _ ,” he roars, thrusting to the limit, emptying himself in your warmth.

=*=*=

That night he takes you out. It’s not just any date, it’s a preview of the monologue he’s been working on for the past month. Adam landed a part at a prestigious theatre company, blowing his audition off the highway, obliterating the deluxe Juilliard grads.

You squeeze his hand harder when you enter the theatre, he had been silent on the way, you know he’s more nervous than he lets on, too proud to show it.

He grins down at you, guiding your to your seat--the best seats in the house--and walks off to the stage. Adam stops to talk to a figure that’s too far away for you to see with definition. The lights are dim, high enough to wash away the shadows, but low enough to dull the space, giving a low contrast to shapes and forms. You barely spot a head of long, tidy hair, framed by a sharp sweater. They huddle closer for a moment, sharing unknown words. You swear they turn to look at you, but it’s dark, and there’s no way to be sure. They pull away and this time you’re able to track Adam’s figure as he climbs over the platform and disappear into the curtains.

The lights dim and you buckle into your seat, dying to see Adam’s performance. People misjudge him as a deadbeat, a loser who coasted through life, but that’s the opposite of truth. His goofiness, infinite energy rattles into pure magic when he’s on a play. He gets serious. Focused. Intense and irresistible.

A spotlight shines into the set, imaginary drums rolling in your head. The show’s about to start.

=*=*=

He bows to the crowd of two and you clap, a thousand times, clap for every person that will get to see his terrific performance.

You watch his boss walk away, circle around the stage and disappear into a door. He didn’t spare one glance at Adam, nor did he say anything. 

_ No wonder why Adam complains so much, what a dickhead. _

The pang of annoyance is forgotten when you descend the steps to meet your boyfriend, brightness and saturation increasing as you get closer to the lights.

“Did you love it?” He lifts you up, twirling you around, your left shoe flies off, out of the narrow spotlight, lost to the darkness.

“Of course, I did, honey. You’re perfect. This is what you’re meant to do, please don’t ever enter an office again.” You turn to give him a demure,  _ appropriate _ quick peck on the cheek, but the sneaky bastard tilts his head and shoves his tongue down your throat.

You return the kiss.

He maneuvers you backwards, hands roaming, flicking off the straps of your dress, pulling up the hem, thick fingers seeking your underwear. He stops before you hit the wooden boards.

“Adam! Can’t you just wait and fuck at home?” You tug him away from you by his ear.

“No… the fuck we have at home would not be the same as the fuck we can have here.” He pouts.

“But this is where you work! Aren’t you afraid of your boss?” You roll your eyes, averting your gaze from his face. He looks too angelic with that pout, too angelic for your own good.  _ He’s up to something _ .

He scrapes his teeth along your shoulder, tickling you with his goatee. “Fuck no, that gigantic asshole can watch for all I care. In fact, getting laid would do him some good. Probably hasn’t screwed anything but his hand since his wife left him.” 

Adam embraces you in another kiss, trapping your lower lip between his teeth. He yanks on it until you whine, then he lets go, smooching you with a kiss while you grumble.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You tug on his shirt.

“I’ll turn the lights off....unless you want to put on a show?” He raises his hands at your furious glare. “Alright, lights off it is. I’ll be quick!” Adam stomps away, disappearing down a flight of stairs to the side of the stage.

The theatre fades into darkness just as a crash resounds. A door creaks open and something big flops on the floor, shaking the wood beams just a little. You hear scratching and pulling and dragging; it all comes to a stop with a final snap.

“Adam? Are you there?” you shout, disoriented at the pitch darkness and phantom shapes that seem to be moving about.

“Right here,” he says, groping blindly before bumping into you. "I pulled up some carpet, this flooring it way too noisy and I don’t want to get any splinters on you pretty skin.”

“Oh, how sweet. You’re the master of romance.” You let him lead you to up the small set of stairs before settling down on the carpet. 

"Don't you think I deserve a reward? For doing so well today?" His voice lilts, the charming whine apparent even if it’s not possible to see it.

You cup his cheek, beaming at how he leans into your touch. “You really  _ did _ well. That performance was out of this world. What do you want, cowboy?”

“I want you on your knees. Head angled up, waiting for my cock.” He inches closer, voice tickling your ear, raising a thousand little goosebumps on the back of your neck. “Come on, princess, what are you waiting for?” Adam stands and lifts you up by your wrists.

The carpet scratches your knees when you assume your position. You shuffle, shift, stir in the search of the perfect spot. When you find it, you rest your hands over your lap, waiting.

Muffled footsteps scuff towards you, you can’t  _ see _ it, but you feel a form, a grey, shapeless mass of static exuding an infinitesimal warmth that reaches your face.

“Go on, undress me,” he calls out, voice ringing strange from a distance.

Your hands flounder in shadowy mist, reaching out. You touch something, thighs, strong legs, coarse fabric in well constructed pants. Fingers explore the surface, going up until the pads of your fingers touch a different material. You unbuckle his belt, fingers fumbling with the minimalist clasp, the musk of leather and mint invading your nostrils. It clangs and scrapes when you throw it on the wooden floor.

_ There’s something strange. _

“Adam?”

_ Wait… I don't think he was wearing a belt. _

"Adam. Sackler! What the hell is going on? Turn up the lights." You drag yourself backwards, fists clenched at your sides.

"But you said you wanted lights off. And- well, I thought you'd like this." He says, voice coming from all the wrong directions.

“ _ Adam. _ ”

“Sackler, I thought she would be onboard with this. What the fuck were you thinking!” a man growls.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn’t want to spoil it. And I  _ know _ she’s going to love it,” Adam dismisses.

The lights turn on, white, overexposed blobs lighting up your vision. You blink and blink and blink until you can actually see something. Then you blink again, the fuck is that, are you seeing double?

Adam stood in front of you, a shit eating, saccharine sweet, arrogant smirk spattered on his stupid face. Beside him, there is another man, with long, styled hair, a well cut, wine-red sweater, black pants that hug his massive legs. He’s scowling, vein twitching on his temple, jaw set. It’s like seeing a decade older, mature version of your boyfriend. You bite your lip, this is not the time to let your thirst fool you. 

You spot the small specks of red on the man’s neck, his trembling lips, flaring nostrils. And well, there’s also the huge tent on his pants.

“Adam. Start talking.  _ Now _ ,” you growl at your outrageous boyfriend, side eyeing the mysterious stranger.

“This is my boss. Charlie Barber. I think he’s just like your type, and since I know you are a insatiable slut that wants more cock, I thought it’d be a good idea to do something about it.” He pats Charlie on the shoulder, earning a glare.

Your eyes roam from man to man. “And you didn’t think to ask me about it?”

“I wanted a surprise. I was going to tell you, even if you didn’t discover. You’re too smart for me.”

“That’s the first correct thing you said in a long time, Sackler. She  _ is _ too smart for you.” Charlie switches from one foot to the other.

Charlie pierces you with his dark eyes and somber face. You see the hunger, the need that’s just boiling beneath the surface, ready to burst at the smallest touch.  _ He’s trying so hard not to tackle Adam. _

“Come on, what do you think, baby girl? I know you’re dying to say ‘yes’, but you want to yell at me,” Adam gloats, kneeling to cup your face.

There’s a question behind his eyes, a true, caring inquire, and you know you can walk away at any time.

You nod and takes his hand, rising to your feet.

“I’m still going to yell at you, Sackler. When we’re done. But you better keep the lights on.”

He laughs. “I will.”

You walk towards the man, Charlie, shivering with anticipation. You paw at his trousers, working the garment out, but he stops you, plucking your wrists away from his body.

“We’re going about this the wrong way. You deserve a fucking reward for putting up with  _ him _ .” His fingers dance on your skin, sliding your dress away from your shoulders. “Lie down on the floor and spread your legs for me, will you?”

Yes, you will. That is, if your quaking legs don’t give up on you first.


	2. Chapter 2

Your little black dress falls to the floor, pooling at your feet. You tiptoe out of it, removing your remaining shoe.

Charlie runs his hands over your body, feeling every curve, dip and extrusion. He fingerpaints a trail of fire, chasing the cold away. Each kiss spreads arousal, wet-on-wet watercolor on your skin. He palms your knees further apart, the rough pads of his fingers tickling the delicate skin. One, two, three nips down your calves, up your thighs and you’re bucking for him, legs opening wider. He laughs, splaying a large, heavy hand over your sternum to keep you in place. Again he bites down on your flesh, never hard enough to hurt, just enough to make the spot tingle, especially as he licks at the site, tasting you.

You shoot up your hands to Charlie’s hair, fisting the locks as soon as the gets to the apex of your thighs.

“So  _ impatient _ ,” he chides. His other hand grasps your wrists and remove them from his hair, keeping them secure between his fingers, tight enough so there’s no way to escape from his hold.

Adam watches, mouth slacked, eyes trained on you, scanning the moves you make; each tremor, each clench and release of toes, each furrow of your brows when something new overwhelms you. He cups his erection through his pants, he has to,  _ needs to _ , to start slowly, the night’s still young and if it were up to him he’d stretch it to infinity.

“Look at me,” he calls out. His eyes are blown out with want, need, possessiveness- and he’d never admit it, but also a gram of insecurity. What if he’s not really good enough for you? He needs needs  _ needs  _ you to reassure him he’s wrong.

Your eyes snap to look at his face, and you  _ whimper _ at the pure lust and neediness you can feel even if you’re apart. You watch as he slides down the zipper of his pants, in one slow,  _ long _ motion. He doesn’t remove the garment, just opens is enough to spring his steel-hard cock free, wasting no time in closing a fist around it, while his other hand rides up his shirt to play with a nipple. 

  
  


“Are you going to stay the whole night there, Sackler? Leave your girlfriend all to myself? Come closer.” Charlie pulls away for a moment to speak. You wail under him, squirming at the loss of his warm mouth in your cunt. He tuts at you, sliding his hand from your sternum to your lower belly, shifting sideways to rest the whole weight of his forearm over your navel. “Your girlfriend’s just as impatient as you are. Incredible.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are to  _ boss  _ me around now? Stay in your fucking lane,” Adam says, mouth twisted into a frown.

Charlie turns away from you for a moment and you shuffle, lamenting the loss of contact. He smirks at Adam, “I’m the director. I can see from here you’re trembling like a green boy. If you're not going to do anything about it, well, I will. Now,  _ get  _ up here." He turns back to you, smiling, but it isn’t a  _ nice _ smile, it’s more like a ‘you have no idea what you signed up to’ smile.

"Kneel by her head." Charlie waits for it, eyes trained on yours. He doesn’t have to be a mind reader to see how transfixed you are by witnessing your boyfriend follow orders like a  _ good boy _ . "Yes, stay there, Sackler. Now play with her breasts."

Adam’s hands cup each breast, kneading the flesh, squeezing pinching slapping. His palms are so  _ large _ , covering almost all of your chest. He licks his lips and then laps at his fingers like a cat, before snapping them to your nipples, gliding in tight circles without touching the center. 

"Fuck, your tits are so perfect," he groans. He flicks his thumb over one nipple and you twitch at the sudden spike of pleasure, a spike so strong that’s on the verge of painful. He does it again, again,  _ again _ , and when your back is arched, almost painfully arched, he presses down with his hands, to guide you back to the floor. He coos at you, tells you how good you’re being for him, whoring yourself out to his boss.

There’s no rest for the wicked and you don’t get much time to recover, especially when Charlie’s tongue swipes faster at your clit, up down left right and your legs buck, kick out before falling limp around his torso. He shifts closer, pushing your thighs wider apart by another inch, just enough to strain the muscles in a pleasant way.

"Doesn't that feel good? When Adam plays with your breasts while I eat you out?” He finishes by shoving his warm, pink,  _ long _ tongue inside your entrance and the only thing that keeps you in this plane of existence is the weight of the two men on top of you. “Do you want more?"

You nod, once, twice, eyes huge and glazed over, stare shifting from one man to the other. Your mouth falls open when Charlie releases your hands and start rubbing your clit, circling your entrance with two, thick,  _ so thick _ fingers.

Adam pulls your hands over your head and growls at you to keep them there, out of the way. You moan in acceptance, mouth forming the prettiest ‘O’ he had ever seen.

Charlie doesn’t miss that either. “Sackler, spit in her mouth.”

A beat.

Your boyfriend shivers, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He looks at you and waits, waits for your approval, your permission to treat you like a toy to be used.

He gets his answer when you open your mouth wider, sticking out your tongue. That’s all he needs to gather the wetness in his mouth, purse his lips and spit with force, aiming right at the center.

It tastes salty, warm, tastes a unique flavor that’s just like  _ him _ . Your pupils grow even wider at the sight of a single thread of saliva connecting both of you.

“Swallow. I don’t want to see a drop wasted,” Charlie orders. He returns his attention to your cunt, teasing you with his fingers.

You look at Adam while Charlie looks at you, and you swallow, hard, savouring the blend of your saliva with your boyfriend’s spit.

“Good girl, “ the men say at the same time, exchanging a look that you can’t quite decipher.

Adam grabs one of your hands and wrap it around his cock while he folds over you, capturing your mouth in a suffocating kiss. His cock is warm and smooth and  _ wet _ , slick with precum. You squeeze as much as you can, wishing your fingers could clasp the whole circumference. He moans when you move your wrist faster, tugging hard, gliding along the thick vein that runs on the underside of his dick. He breaks the kiss so you can catch your breaths.

Frantic gasps die in your throat, for Charlie decides to shove two fingers, as deep as they could go, right inside your warm cunt. Your hand falters along Adam’s dick and he roars, curses for you to pick up your pace again. Charlie starts moving in short, forceful strokes, fast,  _ so fast _ and all you can do is mimic that same rhythm around your boyfriend’s cock.

"Think you can handle another one?" Charlie says as he curls his fingers, searching for the particular spot that would demolish you.

Spasms run through your body and your hand clenches harder on Adam's cock. He groans and thrusts up, rutting into your palm. He also paws at your breasts, tweaking your nipples until you squeeze your eyes shut, yearning for a momentaneous relief from the barrage of pleasure that’s assaulting your body.

Charlie stops moving. "I asked you a question, angel. I expect a  _ prompt _ answer." 

"Yes yes yes, please add another one!" you wail, shuffling your hips, doing everything you can to impale deeper on Charlie's hand.

“Since you asked so nicely…” he breathes and inserts a third finger. “That’s it, take my fingers, I can feel how wet you are. You’re almost leaking, filthy girl.” He works you open, twisting his digits in all directions, feeling every ridge of your warm walls.

Adam grips your chin and tilts your head towards him, and you look up, knowing how much he needs you to ground him. “I’m going to cum and I’m not wasting it on your hand. Where do you want it?”

“My face, I want it on my face,” you pant, tightening your hold on his cock.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so depraved. You want to spend the whole night with my cum painted on your face, don’t you? I'm making you walk back home like that, showing to the whole world what a slut you are.” He covers your hands with his, keeping it in place while he plunges even harder. 

You can feel him throbbing under your palm, feel the scorching heat of his cock.

In a haze he pushes your hand away and straddles your chest, never actually leaning his weight on top of you. He places his dick over your face, jerking the head fast and tight. He sputters curses, shuffling even closer, the smacking sound of his hand working up his cock fills your ears.

He sucks in a breath and explodes all over your face, coating your cheeks, lips, chin with thick ropes of his cum. Adam tangles your hands together, folding his body towards you, thrusting almost imperceptibly through his post-orgarsm shivers, grinding against your cheek.

"You look so stunning, with your face ruined like this. Next time I think we should film you, right, Sackler? So she can see herself like we see her?" Charlie asks, pistoning his thick fingers in and out and up, pushing somewhere inside you that makes your soul flee from your body, makes stars burst behind your eyes.

Adam let's go of your hands and lifts off, kneeling by the side of your head. He pets your hair, massaging your scalp. His stare is so tender, so affectionate, he looks at you as if you are the most precious thing in the entire universe.

"I bet-  _ fuck _ \- I bet you can take two cocks in one hole. You always want more. Can you imagine both of us, ripping you tight little cunt apart? Two dicks rubbing inside you? Which one would make you cum first? If you say the wrong answer We won’t let you cum tonight." He shakes your hand, hand coiled in your hair.

"How can I know the answer?! Adam, please, I need to cum! Now, right  _ now _ , don't make me wait more." You pull on his hair, tears sparkling in your eyes. 

He thinks he has never seen such a beautiful thing in his entire life; you gripping him like he’s the last man in the world, completely fucked out, imploring for your release.

"No, you only cum when Charlie says so. You're being such a fucking spoiled brat, disobeying me in front of my boss. I'm so embarrassed. I think if you're talking  _ so  _ much, I can give you something better to do with your pretty mouth." He pats your cheek, hooking a finger in your mouth and pulling the corner apart, opening it wide to fit his cock inside.

You gag around him, turning your head to the side so you can swallow more of his length. He pushes your head closer, pushes and pushes and lets go as your eyes feel with tears and your throat rumbles on the verge of puking.

Charlie curls and uncurls his thick fingers in your cunt, making your walls flutter around him. His left hand cups your navel, fingers dancing on your clit. When you're about to cum and release the heat that's been piling up inside you, he stops and yanks his fingers out harshly, destroying your orgasm. He stands, opening his fly, releasing his throbbing cock, but otherwise remains dressed, just like Adam.

You cry out at the loss, well, cry as much as possible when there's a thick cock stuffed in your mouth. 

Charlie calls out, "Stop. Both of you. Get up and switch positions." He fists his dick, silver watch jiggling with each jolt of his wrist.

Adam looks at him, then at you, takes a deep breath and pulls out, helping you to your feet. When you're steady, he takes your place on the floor, propping up on his elbows.

You glance at Charlie, unsure of what to do.

"Straddle Adam. Yes, like that. Now put your arms behind you. Arch your back.  _ More _ . Tilt your head towards me, I want your throat nice and bent." He stalks closer, holding you by your neck, curving your back in an elegant arch.

Adam seizes the moment to quickly lift your hips up, angling his cock and burying it inside your waiting cunt.

You world turns upside down but you get a nice view of Charlie’s balls and his cock bobs over your chin. His hand presses on your throat, muffling your desperate moans, your words that are no more than unintelligible wails that plea to have him inside you.

He squats, lining up his cock to your mouth, pushing in gradually and your throat opens up, sucking him deeper. 

“That’s it, that’s it, I’m going to fuck your filthy throat.” He sheathes to the limit, and you gargle around his thick member, drool streaming over your face and dripping on Adam’s thighs. Charlie takes your hand and places over his lower back. “Tap twice if it’s too much. Do you understand?”

‘Yes’, you say, though it comes out more like a ripple of sound that makes Charlie curse you, himself, the whole fucking universe, because it feels so good he think he’s going to die. He lets you settle, stew for a few moments, just until his own heart slows to a regular beat, before he starts fucking your throat, in slow, steady, strokes.

You hook your hands around Charlie’s ass, pulling him closer and steadying yourself using his body.

Adams thrusts quicker, snapping his hips up into yours, jolting you hard and somehow shoving you deeper into Charlie’s cock.

A rhythm settles, your body rocking back and forth between the two men. Adam splays a big hand over your chest, keeping your back nice and arched for Charlie, who in turn pins your body down, keeping you flush against your boyfriend’s cock.

The coil that has been fed and denied all night long threatens to snap once more.

Adam mutters under his breath, eyes closed in ecstasy. He's so fucking close, about to cum again.

Charlie removes himself from your mouth with a pop, pulling out his cock until he splits the string of saliva that connects you. 

"Keep your mouth open," he orders, flashing you a lopsided grin. 

You obey, heart leaping with anticipation. 

Charlie sets his jaw, swirling the wetness in his mouth, pooling it at the tip of his tongue. He looks right in your eyes and spits. 

The seconds tick by and it lands on your tongue, sliding with the aid of gravity inside your mouth. You swallow immediately, leaning into his touch as he cups your cheek. 

You snap out of the peaceful moment when Adam squeezes your hips with bruising strength, propelling faster in and out of you.

Charlie steps back putting some distance between you. He paces back and forth, looking at you as if you are a prop, in full director mode.

"Adam, keep going. You can cum, but don't let her get there." He palms his erection, slowing down, dragging out each stroke.

"How am I supposed to do that?  _ Fuck,  _ you're so tight," he whines.

"Figure that out, I don't care." Charlie shrugs.

Adam's eyes roll back in his head, turns out he couldn't last much longer, but just to make sure you don't do anything you're not supposed to, he slides out of you and paints your stomach with his cum. 

"Jesus Christ, am I dreaming? Tell me I'm not dreaming?" he says lazily.

"You're not." you breathe. But yout cunt aches, you're about to burst, at this point you're not above begging; all you wish for is to cum. You look over at Adam, then at Charlie, with a silent plea in your eyes.

"You have to use your words, if you want us to do amything," Charlie answers, clenching his jaw.

There's so much you want, you find it hard to put it in words in a coherent manner, all your ideas tether in one single thought: "I want both of you inside me.", you say tentatively, looking at the wood boards on the floor.

"How?" Both ask at the same time.

You nearly choke at the thought of admitting it out loud. "I  _ want _ you, inside of- inside of my cunt, together."

"Fucking  _ knew _ it, knew you always wanted two guys roughing you up. I know you're not going to be the same after this. You're going to be addicted to be torn apart for the rest of your life." Adam mocks, nipping at your neck.

"He's right. Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie steps closer, leaning down to whisper at your ear.

"Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ," you chant.

The men are still for a moment, just a quick moment, before they move in synchrony, lining their cocks at your cunt. Adam sinks in first, bringing your body over his, angling you in such a way to give more space to Charlie, who rubs soothing circles on your back as he enters, cock straining to pass through the available space.

You groan in unison, settling in your position, each of you overwhelmed with pleasure. Even Charlie, ever so stoic, curses under his breath, his face flushed due to the agonizing burst of bliss that pulses in his crotch.

When they start moving, you forget your name, their names, forget everything else but the tight friction of their cocks stretching you apart, skirting in the limits of pain.

Adam pins his hands to your breasts while Charlie kisses and bites your shoulder. You close your eyes and lose yourself to every nerve that's on fire.

You're the flame and they are the fuel, lifting you up to heights you never thought possible.

Once again you're so close, you know you won't be able to hold it in, not this time. At first no word is able to leave you, but you managed to gasp something, a prayer for your gods. "Please… let me- this time. I can’t hold it-"

The words die when they slide faster, your juices coating their cocks, making them nice and slick.

Adam and Charlie exchange a look.

A beat.

"You can cum."

"Better do it now, that's the only- fuck- the only change you'll get."

You cum, trembling, losing your balance, your mind and your soul, because it shoots up to the stratosphere. A rush of wetness splashes out of you, glistening like a thousand starts before soaking Adam's shirt. One hand fists the fabric of his garment, holding on for dear life, while the other squeezes Charlie's large forearm. You need to be close to both of them, to savour the raging fire of pleasure they ignited.

Not long after both cum, almost at the same time, and you wail, cry,  _ whimper _ like a siren, melting at the warm liquid that fills you up, saturating whatever space you had left inside of you. Then it all crashes down and your body goes limp, your thoughts lost to the haze of pleasure.

Adam and Charlie hold you together, whispering praises that make you smile, a shy, exhausted and content grin, the most you can do while fatigue takes you.

Your head turns to the side, facing the massive red curtains of the theatre. There you see three shadows that dance to a tune of their own, three shapes that explored each other for one night, three souls that through the will of the universe performed together, in a shadow play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts! This is the first time I'm writing for these characters and feedback is always appreciated 🥰


End file.
